Blind Love
by Twilighties
Summary: Was a one-shot, but made it more. Just a bunch of Niggy/Nudgy drabbles. Completly cute and may be some Fax. Maybe...Enjoy and review!
1. Nightmares

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride...I do have Iggy locked in my closet...Yum ;)

* * *

Third narrative POV:

Kids ran and played in their little hospital gowns. Trying to lift themselves off the ground and fly away. But it was near impossible. Erasers would yell at them saying to stay on solid ground.

Max's little pigtails blew behind her as she chased miniature Fang. He laughed into the wind. The black wings fluttering useless behind him. Max took a leap at him. Tackling him into the artificial grass. He gave her a death glare before spotting Iggy. Standing behind a metal tree. Iggy shook his messy blonde hair out of his face. He stole a peak to see if Fang or Max had spotted him.

Fang had.

Iggy squeeked. He made a dash over to Jeb, who was watching little Nudge play with her block of wood. Itex really knows how to give he thought miserably. Nudge laughed at Iggy who had taken refuge behind Jeb's legs.

"Me it! Me it!" Nudge yelled. Holding out her fat little four year-old hand. Fang grinned. Slapping her hand and dashing to where Max was hiding. Nudge wobbled to her feet. Iggy took one look and started running. Again.

Nudge, though tiny, was almost catching up to him. She ended up tripping. Her hospital gown riding up to show her "big girl pants" as Jeb told her.

Fang laughed. " I see London, I see France, I see Nudge's underpants!" Nudge's little hands clenched. She looked over to Jeb to see if he would scold Fang. But Jeb was arguing with a whitecoat. Instead, Iggy walked over to Nudge and helped her get to her feet. Then, he lowered her gown.

"It's okay. Fang's just a mean boy," he said with a smile. Nudge grinned back. She saw the opportunity.

And she siezed it. She slapped Iggy on the arm and dashed away. Max laughing, probably at Iggy's shocked face.

"Just cause your old. Don't mean you can beat me!" Nudge called behind her shoulder. Only to see Iggy was backing away from a whitecoat. They all hated whitecoats.

Max was yelling at him. Telling him to leave Iggy alone. Fang was trying to get a good bite at the man's legs.

"You can't do that! He's only seven for christ sake!" Jeb yelled at the man. Yanking his shoulder towards him. Jeb was hoping it would never resort to this. The School knew the operation wouldn't work. But no. They just had to try on Iggy.

"Come here little one. With this operation, you'll be able to see in the dark! Night Vision. Doesn't that sound cool?" Iggy shook his head. He hated operations. He hated this man.

"Don't go with him Iggy, we'll protect you." Max said. She nodded to Fang. Who procedded to chomp down on the whitecoats thigh. Nudge laughed. She didn't understand what was going on.

Iggy stopped his backwards crawl. He looked up to see a bird gliding in the wind. He had wings. Why couldn't he do that? Sevens years he had been living in a cage. It would never stop. His friends and Jeb had procceded to what looked like a wrestling match.

Iggy stood up and ran...right into an Eraser.

"Where you going birdy?" His fowl breath stung Iggy's nose.

"Away" Iggy answered. He hoped the Eraser didn't catch the fear in the word.

The Eraser grabbed Iggy and swung him over his shoulder. Iggy knew to give up. So he did.

The Eraser handed Iggy off to two whitecoats.

They tugged him along out of the fake outdoors. Into the clean smelling lab.Jeb yelling after them.

Left, right, right, left. Iggy lost how many turns they had taken him on. He remembered this. They stuck needles in him in this section of the school. But Iggy didn't fight.

"So...Iggy, right?" Iggy didn't answer the scientist. His arms and legs were held in restraints. His back was cold from the metal operating table he was laying on.

"You like seeing things don't you?" Iggy nodded. He loved seeing things. Counting the tiles in the room filled with dog crates. How many feathers he had. He used his eyes for that. When he was outside he looked up into the air. Naming what each cloud was shaped as.

"Well, with this operation, you'll be able to see in the dark." The dark?

"Like a superhero?" Iggy asked the man. The scientist smiled.

"Sure." The man grabbed Iggy's arm and inserted the IV. Iggy cringed. His world sunk into darkness. What would he be able to see in the dark?

--X--

"Iggy? You awake, dude?" Fangs voice drifted into Iggy's oversensitive ears. Was Fang always that loud? The door to the room opened and shut. Were Iggy's eyes open? It was really, _really_ dark in here. Wasn't that the point of the night vision?

"Iggy, can you open your eyes for me?" Jeb asked. He already knew Iggy's eyes were wide open. Jeb was furious. Iggy would never see the world again. All because no one would listen to Jeb. Sure, they improved his hearing. Was that even good enough?

"They are open Jeb." Iggy's voice came out. Fear and panic were laced into the words.

"Jeb..I can't see," Iggy finally realized. Jeb felt his eyes brim with tears. Max was paniced. Her friend couldn't see. Fang was watching. Trying to understand what Iggy meant.

"I CAN'T SEE!!" Iggy screamed. He thrashed against the bars of his cage. Tears falling down his face. Jeb was crying too. He didn't bother to stop them. The boy he was crying for wouldn't see his pity. Max choked down a sob. Nudge was covering her ears.

"They took my eyes out." Iggy murmured. Sobbing.

"No, they made...your...blind," Way to be blunt Jeb. Iggy stopped crying. No more counting tiles. He would never see tiles again. No more sky. No more Max, Fang, and Nudge. His friends. He couldn't see his friends.

Iggy screamed. He kicked. Screamed some more.

Iggy woke up screaming. Technically he just opened his eyes. He would never officially awake from this nightmare. He stopped and listened to the Flock. No one heard.

Or so he thought.

His door pushed open lightly. He listened to the heartbeat.

Nudge.

"Ig, you alright?" Iggy wanted to lie and say he was fine. That he could see Nudge. That he wasn't dreaming about that awful time. That Nudge...could love eighteen year old Iggy. Even if she was three years younger. Because Iggy certainly loved Nudge. He stuttered for his lie. But the truth came instead.

"No." he whispered. His eyes filling with tears.

"Bad dream?" Nudge usually was the one to know. Sure the Gasman was Iggy's eyes, but he would never be a sap in front of the ten year old.

Iggy nodded.

"Tell me about it." No way. Iggy wouldn't tell her. Nudge wanted to comfort Iggy. She saw the tears fall down his cheeks. His soft lovely- Nudge stopped her thoughts. She was fifteen and he was eighteen. He couldn't love her!

"It was the day...more like the time frame...of when they took my sight from...me" Iggy said through his sobs. Nudge held down the tears. He never had that dream anymore. Not since the E-house. Iggy had been trying to hold it down, be brave for the younger ones.

The tears escaped either way.

Iggy heard her sobs come. Was she crying? For him?

"Are you...crying Nudge?" He choked out. He was such a loser. No one should have emotional break downs like this!

"Yes," she whispered. She ran up to Iggy.

And hugged him. She didn't care if he pushed her away. Told her she was just a kid to him.

He didn't. He hugged her ten times tighter.

"Nudge," Iggy started. If he could just say it...

"Hmm?" Nudge said against Iggy's chest.

"I..I..love you," Darn, it sounded like a brother. Especially since he just patted her head. He patted her head! She definatly knew it was to good to be true. Even though her heart doubled in pace at the the beginning.

"Yep, sister and brother love." Nudge hoped the sarcasm that she put into that sentence wasn't there. He obviously didn't like her that way! She just made herself known!

"Nudge...I know you love me that way. I love you, like, the love and...kiss love." Iggy muttered the kiss part mostly to himself. Was it just him or was her heart beating a little to fast?

Nudge felt faint. Her head was lightheaded. She looked at Iggy. His eyes at the wall behind her. The gray pupils in the middle growing in dilation. He was obviously very focused on the wall.

Iggy didn't hear a reply.

"Oh god...I creeped you out didn't I!? I'm sorry! I just wanted my feelin..." Iggy didn't finish the sentence.

Nudge's lips had met Iggy's. Boy did they like it. Sure, they both kissed someone before. Trying to get their minds on something their own age. But that went down the drain right then.

They pulled apart. Breathless. Nudge leaned towards Iggy's ear.

"My little blind bird-boy."

Iggy couldn't stop the giant grin on his face.

**

* * *

**

I love Niggy :D...If Ella takes him...there will be war!

**Review peoples!**


	2. Stupid Ella

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

**I know this story was supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to make them a bunch of Niggy one-shots.**

* * *

"So you know that's flour?" A voice said drifting from the kitchen table.

The girl occupying the seat was staring at Iggy's back like it would suddenly grow a face and confess its love for her.

'Yeah, because the color." He kept on working with the ingrediants in front of him. Ignoring Ella. He wanted to finish before Fang and Nudge came back.

"It's so sweet of you to throw a surprise party for Nudge." Was she trying to flirt with him? Iggy gagged. This motion went completly unseen by the girl.

Iggy didn't even think Ella _liked _Nudge. From what Gaz told Iggy she was practically giving death glares to Nudge all the time. Except her glares couldn't kill a fly.

Iggy suddenly felt even more uncomfortable. Ella was jealous of Nudge?

"So when will they be home?" The we, was Fang and Nudge. Fang had been the one to volunteer to take Nudge out while they set up. Angel told them she became suspicious immediatly when Fang came up and told her she could do anything she wanted for the day. Max had cracked a joke saying Fang would rather have swollen ears then help.

Iggy heard a chair scrape against tile floor. Followed by the pounding footsteps of Ella coming towards him. Iggy quickly grabbed the pan walked over to the oven to put it in. He was thank full when Ella's footsteps ceased, but then forced a groan when they made their way over to him. What the hell did she need?!

"Ella..." Iggy started, but he was taken off guard.

She had fastened his hands to stay wrapped around the oven handlebar.

The burning hot handle bar.

His back was forced up against it too. He was about to question her and her need for him to have blisters when her mouth cut him off. Iggy, who couldn't much act with pain in his hands and back, made a pained noise in his throat. Ella who had forced her tongue into his mouth in a plain nasty way took it as a moan.

Iggy quit acting and froze still as a statue. He was in so much pain. He couldn't concentrate on anything else.

Thats why he didn't hear Nudge land outside.

Thats why he didn't hear Fang's protest of "Don't go in there!"

But he did hear Nudge's gasp. Ella had heard it too. He felt sick to his stomach. Of all people to walk in...

...it had to be Nudge. Not anyone else. Ella was in for some anger from him. Didn't everyone, but Nudge, know Iggy had a little crush on Nudge? Because certainly he didn't listen to her talk for hours for nothing.

"Oh, I'm sorry was I interupting something?" It was short and sad. Ella was the only one who could see the tears welling up in Nudge's eye. For Ella had made a contest (that Nudge didn't really know about) to see who could win Iggy first. She'd been planning a moment like this for weeks ever since Nudge had a girl-to-girl chat about her massive crush on Iggy. Which Ella also had. He was one _hot _bird-boy.

But Ella was angry. She saw how Iggy acted around Nudge. She was mad that since they'd known each longer that Nudge would get to date him.

Ella put a humurous smirk on and pushed the urge to laugh at the tears that went spilling out of her eyes. She was about to answer when Fang rushed into the house.

"I'm sorry she got curious!" He then took the scene in. Ella smirking and looking at Nudge with laughter. Nudge who was silently crying. To Iggy whose face was filled with pain, "looking" down at his hands. "I guess I'll just go find Max and tell her." He ran from the room.

Ella then grinned. "Yes you were." Iggy finally looked up and scrunched his eyebrows together. He heard a sniff from the entrance of the kitchen. Nudge was crying.

"Oh," Nudge said. She looked at Ella one last time and ran upstairs. Before Iggy could correct the situation. Man, girls always leave before guys can explain. **(AN/ No we don't, but this is Iggy were talking about) **Iggy felt anger bubble into his stomach. Nudge barely cried, but when she did...

Ella turned and looked at Iggy. Gasping, when she saw his eyes. Filled with anger. He was mad at her.

"Why'd you do that?!" But Ella didn't answer just back out of the room. Only to be stopped by Max. Who also had anger in her eyes...directed at Iggy.

"What did you do?" She hissed. Ella stumbled to take a seat at the table. Who was joined by the rest of the Flock. All glaring at Iggy.

"Do?" Iggy asked. _He _didn't do anything.

"Nudge came running upstairs crying her eyes out saying something about you!" Max yelled. She hated seeing anyone in the Flock sad.

"I know what happened," Ella said raising her hand, awkwardly.

"Darn right you do!" Iggy yelled in the direction she thought she was in. Dead wrong though. But Gazzy didn't see the need to correct it. Just pretended he was actually Ella.

"Well you see...Iggy was cooking and I got up to help him, and then he kissed me and...well, Nudge just can't seem to control her feelings." Iggy went slack-jaw. He kissed her?

"Excuse me?! Look at my hands! You kissed me! I'm gonna have blisters!" Ella put on a pity look when she saw her work. She didn't want to lie, but it just came out that way. Iggy was supposed to be hers. Angel let out a gasp. Oops.

"You knew Nudge liked Iggy! He isn't property Ella." Angel said. Max balled up her fists. Fang noticed them and sent to work to unglue them. All seething at Ella.

Except Iggy.

Nudge liked him

_Liked _

Oh sparkly peanuts!

Iggy dashed out of the room and up to Nudge's room. Not caring if Ella was eaten by the Flock. He pulled the door open and ran in. Slamming it shut behind him.

"Nudge it was a complete misunderstanding. She kissed me! I wouldn't kiss her because I like you! So wouldn't I want to kiss you?" Nudge stared wide-eyed at Iggy. Completly forgetting she should be angry and crying.

"You like me? Not Ella. Not anyone else? Because well you looked like you were the one kissing her. --Oh man your hands Ig. The oven must've been hot..mpffm"

Iggy stopped the short kiss and grinned.

"I like you." He said simply.

Nudge grinned and pulled on a british accent. "Oh the joys of being thirteen!"


	3. Sexist Pig and Fang

**Disclaimer: DON'T**

**The Flock are older. Max, Fang and Ig are 23. Nudge is twenty. Rest aren't important. They aren't in it. **

**Nudge and Iggy are together. Fang and Max --Nope. Max is to oblivious. **

_

* * *

_

Max POV:

When one walks into their house, and see a wide-eyed Fang with his mouth gaping like a goldfish, this person usually gets concerned. Because Fang doesn't usually show emotion. So when he does you tend to act like the world is about to blow up. Which Max made a joke of by ducking under a table and yelling to take cover.

Fang just kept on staring.

Max was now seated in the armchair in their secluded house. Staring at Fang. His face would eventually get stuck like this. She was tempted to catch the house on fire and see what he did. But a noise from upstairs cut him out.

When this giggle drifted into the living room...Fang looked ready to puke. His mouth finally closed and he shut his eyes. Making weird noises in his throat.

From early experience...it looked like Fang was trying not to cry.

More noises filled in from upstairs. Laughs, moans and groans.

Each time one did Fang would just become tenser. While Max tried in her everyway to comfort him. He finally said something, but it was muffled by his hands. He seemed to be repeating it over and over. She pried his hands away and listened closely.

"To much Nudge..." He stopped talking when they heard Iggy yell something.

"Oh they did get home fine. Good" Max said. She watched as his eyes finally opened and looked over at Max.

"Good?" He asked. His teeth were clenched so tight together. Max still didn't understand. She stared at him in confusment for atleast twenty minutes. Until they heard a door slam. And laughter.

Down the stairs came a very giddy Iggy, who was trying to get his shoes on, whilst pulling a laughing Nudge. Their hair was all over their heads and they had _the _most idiotic grins on their faces.

Oh. Max flushed red when she realized what they were doing. Then brighter when she realized Fang must've walked in on them.

Nudge looked over at them, and then went into fits of laughter. "Sorry you walked in on us Fang. Word to the wise. Knock first." Iggy choked down a laugh.

"What did you do?" Max moaned in irritation. She figured Fang was scarred from seeing _both _his friends...er...yeah.

"Not what Max...Who." Iggy gasped out. Then the couple both made a mad dash out of the house.

**Got to love Iggy!**


End file.
